This invention relates to vehicle suspension apparatus, and more particularly, to a suspension apparatus including track frames mounted on a shaft.
In the mounting of a track frame on a shaft of a vehicle, so that the track frame is pivotable about the axis of the shaft, it is known to provide an inner track frame chamber wherein oil is contained for lubricating purposes. In general, the shaft has fitted to an end thereof a cap, and a retaining member is bolted to the track frame, the retaining member fitting tightly to the track frame so that oil within the track frame around the shaft is retained therein.
In the shipment of a vehicle such as that described, it is advantageous to remove the retaining member from its associated track frame, whereupon the cap secured to the end of the shaft becomes exposed. In such state, oil filling the chamber of that track frame may run past the end cap from the chamber therein and be lost.